Leah Olivar-Medina
Relevant Information Name: '''Leah Olivar-Medina '''Gender: Female Status: 'Alive '''Occupation: '''Mrs. Pizza mascot, Junior Copywriter in ArtMart, Creative Director in ArtMart, Executive Creative Director in ArtMart '''Romance: 'Clark Medina (see CLeah) 'Family: '''Mang Sol, Rona, Tiffany, Gabby, Clark, Audrey, Bret, Tolayts '''Appearance: 'On the Wings of Love 'Portrayed by: 'Nadine Lustre Character Leah is funny, smart, optimistic, determined, cute and loving. She works as a research assistant in an advertising agency. She will do anything for the sake of her family. Her ambition is to work in the USA to fulfill her mother's dream of taking her family to the country. Introducing Leah Olivar-Medina Relationships |-|Romances= '''Clark: (seeCLeah) Clark is Leah's husband. Their relationship start out complicated as they got married without feelings for each other. But as they spend time together, they start to fall in love. But everything becomes complicated again because their love has a lot of people preventing them from being together. 'Jigs: ' Jigs was Leah's first boyfriend. They went out for four years, but broke up when Leah chose to go to America without him. It took Jigs months to move on from her. He was one of those preventing Leah and Clark to be together. Although he later gave up on her, and began to date Angela. 'Simon: ' Simon is Leah's boss in ArtMart. They start out complicated at first, and Leah calls him "Hitler" because of his attitude. Although later on, they become friends, and Simon slowly falls in love with her. He gave up towards the end of the series because he knows Leah will never feel the same way towards him. |-|Family= 'Mang Sol: ' Mang Sol is Leah's father. Leah would do everything just to save her father's life, due to him having a heart condition. He was the reason why Leah left for the States and Dubai. They're very close since Leah grew up with him. Sol often gave her advices on how to deal with life, particularly her relationship with Clark. 'Tiffany: ' Tiffany is Leah's older sister. They're very close with each other, and often joke around. She kept Leah's secrets, such as her relationship with Clark at first, and her knowing what happened to their mother. She was the one who often comforted Leah when she's having a problem. 'Rona: ' Rona is Leah's mother. Leah always longed for her mother. One of her reasons to going to the States is to find where she was buried, but failed to find it. Later on, Rona showed herself at Clark's apartment, where Leah also lives, and Leah finds out that she's got a family. Leah held a grudge for her mother and couldn't find it in the heart to forgive her. Although later on, she wants to. But couldn't choose to because of her sister's grudge for Rona. 'Gabby: ' Gabby is Leah's nephew. They're very close with each other, and treats him like her own brother. 'Audrey: ' Audrey is Leah's second cousin. They're close with each other. 'Bret: ' Bret is Leah's half-brother. Leah couldn't accept him at first because he is Rona's son with another man. But later on accepts him. 'Tolayts: ' Tolayts is Leah's brother-in-law. Leah trusted Tolayts to take care of her pet, Mekeni, while she was gone. She gave it to Tolayts permanently later on because it reminded her of her mother. But Tolayts eventually gave it back. 'The Medina family: ' Leah's in-laws are the Medina family. Leah is very close with Jack as she helped her a lot, and considers her as her second mother. Jigs was her boyfriend for four years, until she left for the States. In other words, Leah gets along with Clark's family. |-|Friends= 'Betsy & Fifi: ' Betsy and Fifi are Leah's friends from work. They often help Leah, especially with her work and love life. 'Monette: ' Monette is Leah's best friend in San Francisco. She helped Leah when she was having issues with Clark in America. 'Cullen: ' Besides being Clark's best friend, Cullen is also good friends with Leah. 'Tenement Uno residents: ' The residents of Tenement Uno are also considered a family by Leah, as she grew up with them. 'Kiko & Axl: ' Kiko and Axl are Clark's sidekicks. Leah is good friends with them too. Quotes (English Translations) 'Leah: '(To Clark) Ouch, my teeth hurts. It's because you're sweet. ---- 'Leah: '(About Simon) So what if he has feelings for me? So what if he likes me? I don't like him! I don't love him, Clark, it's you! You're the one that I love! ---- 'Leah: '''Clark, those who love must trust! ---- '''Leah: '''It's so easy to say, hard to do though. ---- '''Leah: '(To Clark) Whatever happens, whatever challenge enters our lives, I love you. I'm only yours. ---- 'Leah: '(To herself) You are beautiful. You are loved. And above all of those, you are Mrs. Clark Medina. ---- 'Leah: '(To Clark) I thought you love me. If you really love me, you'd fight for me! You'd fight for us! ---- 'Leah: '(To Clark) You're my answered prayer, and I thank God everyday because I found you. Because we found each other. ---- 'Leah: '''I won't be happy if I know that I'm hurting someone. ---- '''Leah: '''I don't wanna be like mother who broke her own family for her to be happy! ---- '''Leah: '(To Clark) I know that you're decent, but there are girls who aren't. Especially if they like you. ---- '''Clark: '''You didn't even give me the chance that I can help you! I won't abandon you! '''Leah: '''We can't just rely on chance! ---- '''Leah: '''Let's end this now, before we hurt each other more. ---- Category:Roles